Something Soft
by mudpuddledemon
Summary: Emmett’s sick of the scene he’s in, and thinking hard, when fate drops something unexpected right in his lap. Something soft. AH, AU, non-canon pairings. Rated M for dirty words, and dirtier lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Minors step away from the keyboard. Language fun and foul, and naughty sexy time await you. You've been warned. Leave now, or forever hold your piece. Heh.

* * *

The blonde I'd been making a respectable effort to chat up had wandered away. Something about freshening up. Drinks or herself, I didn't know. Or particularly care. I was actually… _relieved? _Huh.

I'd picked her because she was the hottest thing in the room. Long blonde hair, mile high heels, and a perfect pair of DDs nestled in something red and shiny held on with not enough string. It really didn't deserve to be called a shirt. I'd always liked having the toy the other boys wanted, and it showed, in the cars I drove and the women on my arm.

_I wonder if she's coming back? _A glance at my watch had the magic 8 ball in my head coming up 'does not look likely'. And I really couldn't even give a shit. Wow. When did that happen?

I flagged down a waitress for a refill, and her pouting red lips and unnaturally rounded cleavage just spun me farther down into my own sullen pit of dissatisfaction. _Has everything always been this fake?_ I was fucking sick of groping bony hips and plastic tits! What the fuck was the world coming to? Was it me? Was I just waking up to this, fucking growing up or some shit? Or was the human race really crashing and burning into a pile of silicon and hair gel?

I was shocked out of my contemplative reverie by a panicked squeal and a hand flailing in front of my face followed immediately by a lap full of girl joining me in my seat.

"Oof!"

I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from continuing onto the floor, one high and one low. She was so soft. I ended up with one hand gripping her thigh, and one wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh no! I'm- I'm so sorry..."

I darted my eyes up to hers, realizing I had been distracted watching my hands on her body, and my vision was filled with huge brown eyes, so close. So close I could feel her breath on my lips. But her eyes... They were so dark I couldn't find the edge of her pupil, almost black, they were amazing. She giggled and I realized that not only had I been staring I hadn't said a damn thing yet.

"It's... it's no problem. Are you alright? What, uh, what happened?" She was so soft, she had a dress on, or at least a skirt, and it was this grey-blue slinky material that I had to force myself not to just pet. And her shoulders were so warm and... I guess I need to learn more words for soft. And fuck did she smell amazing!

She ducked her head and blushed. "I'm kind of klutzy at the best of times, and then my friend Alice insisted I wear these crazy shoes tonight, and well..."

She continued talking but I had stopped listening. Because at the mention of the shoes she had elevated the foot wear in question to illustrate her point and my gaze had swiftly followed. Over the silver straps and tiny opal toenails, up the curving calf, over a knee crossed with a few thin white scars I wanted to kiss, and on to her sumptuous thigh that I realized I still had a firm hold of. I wanted to do so many things in that moment, and wished ferverently that we were somewhere other than a busy nightclub. Like my bed.

I looked up at her again, and realized she had stopped talking, and I was silently staring at her again. Not good.

"So you're all right then?" "Mmmhhmm."

She bit her lip as she nodded and it made me think of about 47 other naughty things I'd really like to do to her. _Well Emmett, if you're going to get to do any of those things you should probably do more conversing and less leering. _Yeah, ugh... Hmmm...

"I'm Emmett." Names are good. I flashed her the dimples for good measure and she looked suitably dazed.

"Bella." She whispered shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine, I assure you." I squeezed the thigh still snug in my hand to emphasize my point and she giggled again and smiled at me.

I was distracted by a flash of red in the corner of my eye. Rose had tuned out the poor schmuck next to her who had obviously picked up where I left off as far as her bar tab was concerned, and was glaring at me. No, not at me I realized as she began to stalk across the room, at what was perched on my lap. _What the fuck? _She's the one that walked away from me to go chat up another guy! Without even being polite enough to say so! But now that someone else has my attention, of course she wants it back. So fucking childish, and… _entitled! _Ugh. I buried my face in Bella's hair ostrich style, hoping the trouble would just go away.

"Emmett." Damn, no such luck.

I was pretty surprised she even remembered my name. She had spent most of our 20 minutes of history enthusiastically talking about herself. A favorite subject for her I gathered.

I finally bit the bullet and chanced a glance up and saw a very pissed off Rose glaring at me and my lovely little lap warmer. _Wow, if she crossed her arms any tighter she might burst an implant, she should probably stop that. _My lap full of soft and warm squirmed uncomfortably at the situation, possibly trying to get free, but I was having none of that.

I watched Rose carefully shift her expression to something that looked like it was trying to be a playful pout. "Emmy, I was looking all over for you!" Ick, little baby voice. Long red nails trailed up my arm, and I think Bella could feel my shudder. "Come play with me! We can pick up where we left off…" I watched her eye Bella to see if her goad hit a nerve. When it obviously didn't, some more of the façade slipped away. "Before we were so rudely interrupted." Which she punctuated by digging those vulture talons in. _Fuckin A'! _Those things should have been confiscated by security at the door, nobody else gets to bring in weapons!

Full pink lips cozied up to my ear and I shivered as Bella stage whispered "Is that your date?" loud enough that Rose clearly heard her, and increased her glare proportionately. I realized that between the bold question and all the giggles, my girl was a little tipsy. I suppressed my smirk. Barely.

I looked Rose in the eye as I leaned into Bella and stage whispered back. "Nope." Popping the P. "She's nobody important."

I couldn't hold back my chuckle when Rose's nostrils flared, and Bella laughed too, before she took a breath and visibly composed herself. Possibly more than just tipsy.

She turned in my arms, holding her head up and with the tiniest of smirks and the barest hint of a raised eyebrow, looked Rose straight in the face. "I'm sorry, but Emmett's a little busy right now. Can I take a message for you?"

_Me-ow, that was hot! _Like she was my personal naughty secretary. Rose finally took the hint and snarled out a "Whatever." before stomping off and looking for fresh meat elsewhere. _Wow, why did I waste 20 minutes of my life with her? _Oh well, at least they're over and in the process of being forgotten.

"Was that... ok?" She looked so unsure now.

"Perfect!"

"Oh good!"

I needed something to distract me from staring at her. Or at least put it in a socially acceptable context. "Would you like to dance?"

"No."

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel disappointed; maybe she'd had enough of being stared at. Maybe she was plotting her exit as we speak.

"I'm a terrible dancer. I can barely walk for Christ sake! As you've seen first hand. Besides, I'm quite happy right where I am." And with that she blushed again and buried her face in my neck.

I had to work harder than I should have to crush the very girly squeal of glee that was trying to fight its way free of my mouth. She didn't want to leave! She didn't even want to get out of my lap and claim a chair of her own! She was happy here. _Win!_

I felt a tentative little hand slip around my side, and another came up by her face and toyed nervously with one of the buttons on my shirt. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like you." I almost didn't hear her because it was such a timid little whisper. _How cute is that? _Like we're kids on the playground. I wonder how drunk she really is...

"I like you too Bella." I kissed the top of her head, burying my face in her soft brown curls, all smelling of flowers and yum and girl.

Wow. Not that 'like' was a major declaration or anything, but how long had I known this girl? I was so lost in her it felt like hours, but really it was probably only a few minutes. Fuck it, I didn't want to stop touching her and she flat out told me she didn't want me to stop, _so quit worrying about it asshole!_

"Mmm, Emmett you smell sooo good..." and with that muffled declaration I felt her mouth on my neck, nuzzling and kissing, and then- oh dear lord, was that her tongue? I shivered at the sensation and pulled her closer, the hand on her thigh creeping higher. Then she bit me. Fuck! Right between my neck and shoulder. Her hot little tongue soothing away the hurt. But what a good hurt. I needed her mouth. Now.

I shifted her to face me and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The hand on her back slid up into those soft shiny curls, and the one on her thigh went straight for her ass as soon as our lips touched. I wasn't sure I even had control of them anymore, all my attention on the kiss, but _fuck_ I liked what they were doing. Her ass was amazing, all soft and round and so nice and full. God, I wanted to see it. I wanted to see it all, just take a step back and eyeball the whole picture. We'd been so close I realized I hadn't ever gotten a good look, and boy did I want one. A long one.

Her lips parted and her hot little tongue swept across the edge of my lip, and then it was all open mouths, and tongues, and ungh. Fuckhot. Then some asshole slammed into the back of my chair, and suddenly the world was back. Loud music, pulsing lights, and oh yeah, people all around us.

Forget that!

"Wanna go to my place?"

Oh shit. Verbal filter gone. Like she's ever going to agree to-

"Ok."

Woah.!

_Fucking awesome! _I had to stomp the shit out of the giddiness trying to escape in the form of some kind of victory dance, or fist pump, or possibly just turning to the nearest person with a Y chromosome for a high five. _She said yes! _Wow. I settled for a shit eating grin, which she shyly returned. _Score!_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the car stopped I was at her side, pulling her by the hand up the walk, until she stumbled hard. _Ok Caveman, the hand is a step up from the hair, but dragging is dragging, cut that shit out! _Heh, I'm totally taking her back to my cave. _Wow. Seriously, stop._ Huh. I never really got the whole shoulder angel/devil thing before, but I'm guessing that's what this is. Either that or the beginnings of schizophrenia. _Really hope it's not that one…_

Bella tripped for the 3rd time in maybe, 10 feet? This time on the steps up to the front door, and I just gave up (and in) and scooped her up in my arms. But once I had my arms full of soft giggling girl my brain and higher functioning was suddenly out the window and before I knew it I had her pressed against the wall. I just couldn't keep my hands off this girl!

My hands on her thighs, wrapped around me, bunching up her skirt, just sliding along, deliciously higher. Her hands in my hair, grabbing at curls, sliding, wrapping around my neck to - of fuck - to get enough leverage to grind herself against my straining erection. My face in her hair, rubbing against her neck, licking and kissing and just trying to immerse myself in this girl. She's grinding and my hands are just squeezing the hell out of her ass, her fucking perfect round full awesome ass and I don't even know when they got there and I'm sort of mad I missed it, but it's too good to be mad. I can feel the edge of her panties, high and lacy teasing my fingers and they're just following that edge like a road to the promise land, and it is, oh it is. I can feel her. Fuck. She's so hot and wet, and I'm just teasing the edge and it's still over those panties, and I want to be in her. More than anything, more than anything I've ever wanted. And I guess I'm grinding harder because the whimpers and moans I've been devouring are interrupted by an unhappy squeak, and suddenly my brain's engaged and I realize that I never even got my damn key in the lock and we're still standing on my front steps and I'm grinding the poor thing into a brick wall. _I'm an idiot, I need to do this better. _I press some soft little apologetic kisses along her nose and cheeks, following the freckles, as I fumble out my key and get us in the door trying desperately to calm the fuck down and slow the fuck down. _Chill, chill man, be cool. No rush, just…_

"Christ!"

As soon as the door's shut she's pushing me up against it and palming me, sucking on my neck, tits pushed so tight to my chest, and I've lost it. I'm just fucking gone. I'm grabbing her and just trying to get closer any way I can, but all I've got is a handful of that grey fabric and she's sliding down and I'm sort of pissed because she's getting away-

"Fuck me!" At some point while I wasn't paying strict attention she's gotten my pants undone and when I follow her down with my eyes she's pulling me out of my pants, and those hot little hands are on my package, and I think I hear a chorus of angels, and I'm so close to her mouth, but I can't even think of that because I'm so happy just to have her hands on me, but of course I do anyway, and sort of maybe pray a little, and all I can see is her mouth, and then she's licking her lips. _Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease- _Oh yes!

She gives a tentative little lick, like it's a lollipop she's never tried before and she's not sure if she'll like the flavor. _Please like the flavor, please like the flavor! Lick it, suck it, bite it, fuck I don't even care, anything, anything you want, just please…_

She's looking up at me then, and I'm caught in her eyes, and she's smirking, just smirking at me so hard and I start to wonder if that last bit stayed inside my head where it was suppose to be. But I stop wondering anything when she rubs the head along those smirking lips, just sliding it across, and it's such a tease but it's so good, but it's such a tease, and I don't even know what I want anymore, but she does because she's looking me square in the eye as she slides me into her mouth and I have to shut my eyes because if I watch this I'm going to be done before she even has a chance to pull back. And my god is the pulling back good! Just enough suction, like she doesn't want to let me go, and then she's sliding me back in and I'm so lost, just lost in the back and forth. _How can it feel this good? How can anything feel this good? _And then her hands are moving. Stroking, tugging, and when she scratches her nails across my hips I'm just done.

"Baby, ungh… fuck. I'm gonna..." And I'm trying to pull her off. Sort of. At least a token effort. But it doesn't matter because she's holding onto my hips and just going harder and faster, and I think I might love her when she moans with me as I shoot into her mouth and she swallows. So fucking perfect.

As soon as I'm out of her mouth I'm pulling her up into my arms and just kissing her all over and petting all that shiny brown hair and I just want her closer. _What is with that? _I just want to crawl inside her skin; I can not get close enough. I can't believe I just let her blow me in the front hallway, down on her knees on the wood floor. I'm an ass. Well, it's not like she really gave me a choice in the matter, but now I want her in my bed. And as soon as I think it I'm carrying her down the hall to my bedroom. She's giggling and squirming, and I seriously wonder if she's this cute all the time or if it's the booze. She laughs as I toss her onto my bed and crawl across to join her. I'm stalking her and I can't even stop. The dress has to go, it is now my mortal enemy, and it shall be vanquished. Her eyes get big when she sees the look on my face. Her breathing picks up and she's nibbling that lower lip again.

"Cut that out little girl, that's my job."

* * *

Authors Note:

So there was great debate about cutting this and rewriting to go straight to the sex, which seems more like where things were going, at least in my brain. But after re-reading this a couple dozen times I'm too fond of it to let it fall to the cutting room floor. There may be an alternate… universe? Ending? It's not the ending- alternate middle? Where they cut right to the chase and abuse some poor unsuspecting furniture. "I need her, and as soon as I see the hall table I know exactly how this is going to work." We'll see. I think me and Emmett are just having some creative differences.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, and just plain read. It's awesome to see, and I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm at her feet now and my hands are running up along her legs, pushing that soft grey dress up up up and out of my way, uncovering inch after inch of fuck-delicious skin, and then my mouth is on her legs, just kissing and tasting her thighs as my hands keep moving up up up, and maybe it's weird to be kissing her legs but she's making these awesome little noises, just moaning and sighing and I can't fucking wait to get her off if she's like this now, when I'm just stupidly kissing her legs. And then I finally get a look at those soft little panties I felt earlier, and they're black and clinging and fantastic and I just want them gone, but I'm focused on the dress right now, its clothing minions will have to wait. And then my hands are full of her hips- full, soft, round hips, and I have to just squeeze them and I groan out loud because this is exactly where my hands are going to be when I'm fucking her and it's going to be so good. _Dress, dress! Getting ahead of myself again. Fuck, how do I not? Baby, your body is a wonderland. Haha… K, dress now. _Up up up goes the dress, and in in in go my hands narrowing down to her waist and I'm almost flummoxed because I just went in more inches than seems probable after those luscious curvy hips, and I can't help but just stretch my hands to see if they could touch, and it's not quite, but… It just throws me, the idea that she fits in my hands, it's kinda hot, but sort of… worrisome? But then I'm distracted from my distraction because my hands have alerted my brain how very, very close I am to her breasts, and the dress needs to be gone _now. _One grand finale move and it's off her shoulders, over her head, and the sound of it hitting the floor, my floor, is like the roar of the crowd as I take in the fucking spectacular view of her stretched across the bed. My bed. So satisfying. I need to burn this into my brain. Long legs, one straight, one bent and tucked, one hand trailing fingers up her hip, one resting across her stomach, beautiful breast high and rounding out of the top of her bra, shiny brown hair rippling over my pillows, puffy pouting lips, and fiery brown eyes. Wow. She looks like a fucking pin-up. Huh. She actually looks kind of pissed…

"Emmett!"

"Hmmm?"

"You gonna just look all night?"

Oh. _Oh! _Right. _No. No I'm not. _"Nope. Just needed a minute to admire the view. Has anyone ever told you how spectacular you look in my bed?" Look- dimples! No being mad now…

Success! A smile! "No, I don't think anyone has ever told me how spectacular I look in this particular bed. Be kinda hard since no one but you has ever seen me in this particular bed." And they never will. _Unless you have a friend you'd like to invite in to join us…_

"Emmett, I'm seriously considering starting without you…"

Holy hell would that be hot. But not right now. Head back in the game Cullen. This girl has me six kinds of distracted.

"Let me help…" And then her bra was flying past my head and I had my hands on her before my brain registered my body even moving. This girl was making me crazy! I couldn't even think straight.

"Nuh-uh-uh, you have too many clothes on Emmett…" And then somehow she had me on my back and she was crawling on top of me working the buttons on my shirt, and I realized I was still fully dressed, minus the button on my pants. And having a mostly naked girl slithering across my junk while I was still completely covered was so much hotter than I would have thought. She finished the buttons while I ran my hands up and down those amazing curves getting hotter and hotter. I flipped her under me so I could shrug the shirt off, and the pants while I was at it. All that hot skin pressed together felt amazing. My roaming hands found her bottom the same time my mouth sunk down on her neck and she moaned. Loud. What a great sound. I need to hear it again.

I worked my tongue up her throat and began teasing the shell of her ear as one hand wound it's glorious way around the curve of her hip, past that gloriously narrow waist, and up up up. And then

I had my hand on the most perfect breast I'd ever felt. So incredibly soft and full and small and _real _and just made to fit in the palm of my hand. I just couldn't get enough, and then my other hand was there, just stroking and petting and squeezing, and the noises. Oh the noises were sublime. This constant stream of breathy little gasps and moans, and just sex, pouring off her lips with every breath.

My thumbs were stroking closer and closer to her nipples as my mouth trailed down that creamy arching neck, and down. Every pass of my thumbs had her arching and whimpering, and when I finally pinched that firm little center she screamed. Not a big scream, and not a bad scream. A small, tight, sexy little scream that had me burning even hotter. And then my mouth was there, full of her, teasing with my tongue, getting rougher as the screams got louder, longer and more needy. And then she was shaking and breathing heavy and- _Wait. Holy shit. Did she just come? _

"Did you just…?" Wow what a blush.

"Mhmm."

"From just…?"

"Mhmm."

_I. Am. A sex god. No laurel wreath necessary._

"Unh, god that's hot!" She giggled nervously, but not for long as I dove back in, quite literally, and the sex noise soundtrack resumed. Panties. They had to go. My hand was wandering lower; fingertips grazing that sweet little crescent bellow her tummy, swinging from hip to hip, lower lower lower, bunching fabric as it went, until I finally gave up my prime spot on her breast, to use both hands to slide those cheeky little shorts down and off. The only thing better than having those in my fist, was finally seeing her laid out before me, panting and wiggling and looking like sex incarnate. I threw those fuckers as hard as I could, aiming for the farthest deepest corner of my room, behind the chair, or if I was really lucky under the dresser. She wasn't getting them back either way, but if she just couldn't find them and gave up it would make everything much simpler and less creepy.

I couldn't help myself. She looked like a feast and I dove straight in. My hands were everywhere, stroking, squeezing, petting. My lips on her skin- I think I just licked her arm. And it was still hot. Wow. Everything about her tasted… Just beyond description. Like sex and love and lust and female.

"Mmmm, Emmett please! Please baby, oh oh oh…" She needed me, and god did I need her. Her legs slid around me and suddenly I was there. So wet. So wet and pink and perfect. I slid myself up and down against her, tapping and teasing that sweet little clit, and then I couldn't wait another second. I pushed in, and- God! It really was a push. Tight, tight, tight, so tight. She was so wet and slick, but I took a breath and seriously contemplated if I was going to fit. I'd never worried about size quite like this before, but what if I hurt her? I couldn't stand that. I wouldn't. We could just do something else. I started to pull back and she whimpered. I quickly looked up to her face, my apologies dying on my lips.

"Bella?"

"Oh Emmett, more, please? Oh baby I need it! Mmmm…"

_Wait. What?_

"God- just… don't stop!" she panted.

_But…_

And then her hands were on my hips, and her nails were digging in, and wow did that feel awesome, and while I was focused on the awesome I was not focused on the goal of this maneuver, because suddenly I was off balance and falling onto, into her and I thought for a split second that I'd crushed her, and then all thought was gone. Because I was there, we were here, all those perfect pieces lined up in every perfect way and that's not a time to think at all. That's a time to grunt and push and lick the sweat from her collarbone and try your damndest to memorize every single precious sound slipping out of that delicious puffy red slick pouting mouth. Hot little hands all over me, stroking petting nails digging, every single thing just felt better than the last.

The first time she came I had my lips wrapped around a perfect pink nipple, just the edges of my teeth starting to dig in. The second time I was whispering hotly in her ear exactly how fucking good this felt for me. And the third time. Well. The third time I was looking her right in the fucking eyes as she tore the fuck out of my back, until I couldn't last another second and then it was me, and I was biting the fuck out of her neck and grunting so hard it was practically a war cry, and then it was her again too. Guess she didn't mind the bite then. _Thank god._

I tried to roll off her, but she held tight and locked those talented legs right around me.

"Don't you dare!"

"Baby, I just don't want to crush you, and I'm worn flat out."

"I am very, very happy right here feeling every bit of you and so long as I can breathe I have no intention of moving."

Well, ok then. I dropped my head down beside hers and slowly and carefully relaxed down onto her. I felt her smile against my neck, right before the kiss and contented sigh. Well. Alright then.


	4. Chapter 4

You get it by now, it's dirty, bad language, grown-ups only. Beyond that I hesitated a bit with this one because I did use the word retarded a couple times in here. It's not intended to be disparaging, or hurtful to anyone, and I hope it's not, but I know some people don't like it. But it happens to be in my general vocabulary of naughty words, and I couldn't find anything with quite the same effect. Besides, your hearing Emmett's brain here, not things said out loud. I bet you think some pretty non-pc stuff! ; p

* * *

I cracked an eye open the next morning, and whatever time it was, was too early. Even if it was already afternoon. Even if it was the day after, or 100 years. _Well, that might be worth getting up for. Wonder what that'd be like…_

Why am I up again? I rolled over, burying my face in the pillows, and with my next deep breath I was back at full staff. _Fucking morning wood… _

Wait. Deep breaths.

Flowers, sweat, sweetness, sex, and girl. All over my pillows. Bella. Bella all over my pillows.

Holy shit, Bella! _Wake up, stupid brain!_

The club. The front hall. Round one- _ding! _Oh god, round two. Just. Wow. Yum...

…

I think I'd dozed off for maybe an hour when I started to come too. Warm. Soft. Girl. I was sleeping on someone? WTF? Oh god. She was licking my neck, and those hot little hands were scraping down my sides, digging into my hips…

"Hey big boy, think you can roll over for me?"

_Bella._

Ungh. With that sexy voice rasping in my ear I'd sit, stay, and beg happily. I don't know what I expected when I rolled onto my back next to her, but it wasn't her following me over and crawling across my body. Up my legs, licking and clawing- Holy shit, she just bit my thigh?! My inner thigh! But… It was hot? I liked it? Wasn't that sort of a chick thing? Fuck it, she was biting my hips, she could bite wherever she wanted, especially if she followed all the bites with those soft little licks and soothing noises.

"Mmm, poor baby, have to lick it all better. Mmm, kisses. Too good though… Just a little bite… "

I think I was almost incoherent at that point, just fucking writhing under her, which is my only defense for how she wound up straddling me with my arms pinned above my head. … _I know, right?!_

Pinned. In my own bed! I felt mildly emasculated, but um, seriously mostly just turned on? Whatever, nobody ever needs to know…

And then she was grinding her hot, wet little snatch right on my junk, and I think she may have fucked me retarded earlier.

"Mmm, Emmett, you're so hard baby. I can feel it, right there. Oh! So close!"

_Holy shit!_

"Baby? I want to fuck you so bad." _Me too! Me too! _"Oh God do I want to!" _K. Go 'head. Now plz._

"Mmm, but I can't-" _Wait. What? Why not?! _"Not until I hear you. Not until you tell me how bad you want it. You want it too, don't you Emmie?" With her lips pressed to my ear, it was like I didn't even hear the words, her hot breath, like, fucked the thoughts right into my brain. Which was melting.

"Oh. Maybe it's just me… Maybe you don't want to…" Her lips got all pouty and her eyes were big, and she was faking it, I think, I'm almost positive, because we were sort of playing, right? But it almost just didn't matter, y'know? That was the power of the pout. But the double edge there is that it was so damn cute I almost wanted to hold out, see how far out the lip would go, how big and shiny the eyes would get. But let's face it, this was all academic because I was 4 inches from Nirvana and I'd have said and done pretty much anything at this point.

The feel of her hips slipping away knocked me back into the moment.

"God baby, please, please, I want it too, so bad. So bad. You know you want to give it to me…" _Play player play._

"Hmmm, I don't know now…"

I flexed up to meet her and she gasped. Not so hard to get after all.

"C'mon baby, just let me show you how good I can be, I'll make it so good for you…" A grind with a swivel in just the right spot sealed the deal and she was sinking down exactly where I wanted her. _Praise Jebus!_

God damn did she ride me into oblivion. It took two orgasms for her to loosen her grip enough for me to finally get my hands free, and when I did, and I had her bouncing on my dick with both hands full of her luscious tits- Well. I'm straining to think of something better. I don't think it exists. This woman was rearranging my brain. All soft and shy and sexy and powerful and naughty and dirty and angelic and cute and beautiful and sexy and- God, how is it even possible for her to be all of that and about a thousand other things I don't even have words for? And where did that naughty dominatrix librarian shit come from?! It's always the quiet ones…

"Emmett!"

Oh. Guess that was why I was up. Quiet yelling; from down the hall maybe? Now why on Earth would she get out of my bed?

"EMMETT!"

…And I'm out of bed, stumbling into my boxers on my way out the door and down the hall. M'lady beckons…

"EEEEEEEEEMMETT!!!"

Wow, what the hell would possible prompt that?

Edward.

Edward with my girl pinned against the kitchen wall. What the fuck?!

"What the fuck?!" Yeah, not my best before coffee. "What the fuck is going on here?"

No response. From either party. Bella looked disturbed, verging on some combination or panic/terror. Edward looked… dazed? Plan A- separate. I nudged Edward away with my shoulder while pulling my girl into my arms and safely out of the way.

"You ok, Bella?"

"Um, yeah. I guess. Being molested by strange men by surprise before coffee is not ideal, but I've had worse experiences. Who the fuck is that? Should we be calling the police? I'm calling the police…"

"I think I love her."

Wait. What?!

"What?"

Edward still looked dazed or whatever, but I'm pretty sure I saw his lips move. I know I didn't say it. And Bella didn't-

"She's so beautiful. Her lips… Her hair smells like flowers…" With that lovely little outpouring he began gravitating closer to Bella, who took what appeared to be a defensive stance. _So cute!_

"Back the fuck off perv-boy! I haven't had my coffee, I'm not wearing pants yet, but I will still kick your ass!" No pants, huh? No indeed. Just my button up. And if I did my job properly with the panty slinging last night, there's nothing under the shirt. _Oops, missing stuff. _"-so don't think my daddy didn't teach me to break thumbs!" Hot!

_Um, yeah. Let's get this nonsense handled, and by handled I mean throw Edward the fuck out of my house, so I can introduce Bella's fine bare bottom to my counter tops and greet the morning properly._

"Bella, this is my little brother Edward. He just started school nearby and our mother brow beat me into giving him a key so he could come visit if he got all sad and w-onely. Poor w-ittle baby. I'll be taking the key back, and hurling him out forthwith, and I'll even change the locks if that would make you feel better. Preferably after breakfast." And sex. Tomorrow might be even better. Or never. "Why don't you go start the coffee, and I'll take care of the rest." And with that I began strong arming my freak of a brother to the nearest exit.

"What the fuck Edward? I really like this girl! Do you lack fundamental social skills!? I know I dropped you on your head a couple times as a baby, but Jesus!"

"I think she's my soul mate Em. Her eyes are the most perfect shade of brown. I don't think I even liked brown before, but after today it's the most beautiful color in the world."

"Edward! Are you on drugs? What. The. Fuck. Is wrong with you?! Where's my key?" He obediently handed me the key and then with a not so gentle shove he was out the door and staggering down the street. Mom always talked about his 'artistic temperament' and how he was 'sensitive'. I truly think he just may be retarded. How he got into that college is anyone's guess. Dear lord.

I tried to scrub that whole experience right out of my eyes with my fists, but got distracted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Coffee. Bella!

* * *

I'm thinking one, maybe two more chapters. I love this chapter, Edward amuses me to no end. I hope no one's too offended by my mocking canon a bit. ::ducks and covers::


	5. Chapter 5

She was sipping her coffee staring pensively out the window as I slid behind and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you ok?"

"He was just so fucking creepy. Ugh, I just want to forget that ever happened!"

Magic. Words.

I started brushing my lips across the side of her neck, planting little kisses as I went. Up and down, back and forth, around the shell of her ear. I could feel her relaxing into it, into me, her whole body loosening up. Just as her arm started to drop I pulled the mug from her fingers and finished her coffee. Mmm, I needed that. Now I need something else…

"That was mean! You're such a tease." Oh what a pout! I don't even have to see it. I can hear it. And it's cute, but entirely unnecessary. I have every intention of finishing exactly what I started. Fingers gliding along her sides, rubbing over those sinfully full hips, stealing handfuls of that fuck-awesome ass. My lips are back on her throat and she's just purring, but it's not light and soft anymore. It's heavy and wet and there's going to be marks. She's grinding back against me as I bite and suck, and it's such a primal feeling, her throat in my jaws, her ass pressed against me. Nothing is better.

But those needy little noises are spurring me on, driving me. My hands are undoing buttons before I even asked, and then they're just full of her, palming her hot little tits, stroking, pulling, just squeezing, and - ugh. I was wrong. This is better.

Her hands are in my hair now, on my neck, grabbing my shoulders. And that's better, too. More buttons. And sliding, dropping, hot hot hot, wet heat. My fingers are soaked and sliding, teasing, touching. She's gasping now, and there's some words, but they don't click until she bends over the counter and says "Please." And I can't get there fast enough. Clothes are made to disappear, and the world rolls away in one push. Best. Best best best.

It's frantic and fast and grabbing and pushing, and god is it good! So good. So good your praying for the end with the same breath you beg for it to never stop. The end. The end leaves us breathless and boneless in a panting heap. My nose is buried in her hair, and she smells all her own smells, and salt and sweat and sex- and me. I want this always. I want to rub myself all over her, keep it with me, keep her with me, make her mine. Show everyone she's mine. That smell- I think it's short-circuiting my brain.

She groans, and it's from fatigue I'm sure, but it sounds so good. And I can't stop breathing her in. I need more. I help her up, sit her on the counter, keep her close, pet her back, down her shoulders, over her arms. Just crooning at her, everything and nothing, sweet nothing(s) in her ear. She's cuddled so close, and I'm laying little kisses down over her face, across her nose, teasing her lips open. Dragging my fingers across every piece of skin I can find. Soft, wet, warm, hot. She's breathing harder now, drawing me in with whispers, and fingers, and heels, pulling, pressing, dragging. Closer, closer, close- ungh! How can it be this good? How can anything be this good? She's so close, wrapped all around me and holding so tight, I can not get enough of this woman. We're so tightly bound we're barely moving, rocking instead of thrusting, but that's good too. Everything is so good; licking her neck, kissing her eyes, attacking her mouth. Everything she does feels good, even the pain is good- pain scratching down my back, tugging at my hair, and just biting the shit out of my lip while she clenches around me. I'm so fucking lost in this girl.

We end up sprawled across the middle of the kitchen floor. I'm not even sure how, or when that happened. She's lying boneless half across my chest, breath panting across my skin in time with my own gasps. Her hair is insane: piled and tangled and tumbled and just so freshly fucked. I can see one hand in front of her face, her nails look jagged, and there's red under the edges. I can't lift my head to see more, but I can taste iron, and the edge of torn flesh under my tongue. My lip. Red under her nails. My blood. I take a moment to wonder about the state of my back, but it's forgotten when she moans and shifts her head into my neck, drags an arm around me. Her thigh shifts against me, and even though I don't think I can even feel my legs, I'm getting hard again. I might cry. _Wow, what a manly, manly man we are! _Good grief, I'd forgotten about you. Fuck off anyway, we've just shagged ourselves raw, I don't have to prove my manliness! I think I might deserve a good cry…

"Ow!"

"Bella?" Fuck. Speaking of raw. I just pounded the stuffing out of the poor girl. I'm such an asshole. God.

"I'm ok. Just, um, a little sore…" Well that was a terrible lie. Not very good at that is she? That's kind of nice to know actually… I didn't think I could move at all, but then I realized my hands already were. Petting her arm and her hair, holding her close. "Sorry."

_Don't be sorry, do something! _Ok, ok! I felt like I was trying to jump start my own brain out of this haze of exhaustion and euphoria. Think, think, think… Muscle strain, sore, hurting, sweaty, cooling down- Bath! We need a bath! Perfect. Somehow I got myself, and then her, up and into the bathroom. It didn't really sink in until we stumbled in and came face to face with ourselves in the full length mirror exactly how fucking shattered we both were. Jesus Christ, what the fuck did I do to her? She had bruises on her hips, her thighs, under her breasts- her chest and up her throat was a patchwork of hickeys, and the right side of her neck looked just- chewed up. Oh my god. My eyes dropped down to her hips again, and slowly fit my hands over the marks like a piece into a puzzle.

"Oh my god. Bella… Jesus!" How could I have done this? She is never going to want to see me ever again. She'd have every right to press charges, and I'd fucking deserve it. Anything. I'd never hurt a woman- but I did, I very obviously did, it's right there in front of me. How out of control did I get? How could I have done this?

"Emmett!" She had turned around and was shaking me. But now I could see her back, scrapes from the brick wall, more scratches and bruises.

And then she slapped me across the face. Which I more than deserved.

"Hey! Snap out of it! You're freaking me out!"

I just… I didn't even know what to say. How do you even start apologizing for that?

"The bath tub's going to overflow." She whispered. Like a robot, I turned the knobs and dug out some bath oil from some gift basket my mom had given me from the back of the closet.

"Come in with me?" She looked so sad and unsure. "Please?"

I don't know why she'd ever want to have me touching her again, but she could have anything she wanted. I'd give her anything she asked for. So I climbed in behind her and she cuddled into my chest.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm really sorry I hit you." She picked up one of my hands and toyed with the fingers. "Are you mad at me?"

The question seemed to echo around in my skull. I almost didn't understand what she was asking. How could she- ?

"No. No! Of course not! Jesus Bella, you could go after me with the baseball bat in the hall closet, and please feel free to, and I think I might feel like slightly less of an asshole, but that's about all. Maybe. Just a little bit."

"I just- I don't understand. Emmett, what are you talking about?"

"I- I fucking hurt you. A lot. Look at yourself! I just- I can't fucking believe that I did that. I am so incredibly fucking sorry. More sorry than I can ever say. Just- please feel free to run screaming and never look back, or call the cops, or whatever the fuck you want. Just anything. Please?" I didn't even know what I was asking for by the end, but I was thinking that her using the baseball bat to break my kneecaps might be a start.

I was startled from my sadomasochistic day dream by the sloshing and slipping as she pushed her way up onto my lap and took a hold of my face.

"Now you listen to me mister, and you listen good. You didn't do anything I didn't want, anything that I didn't enjoy every second of. I bruise easily and quickly, and I've accepted that. I'm usually covered in marks of my own clumsiness, and I'm much happier to have reminders of the fantastic sex we've been having, than of my own lack of balance. I'm not upset with you. At all. In any way. And if I'm not upset with you, then you're not allowed to be upset with you. I. Am. Happy."

She's happy. She likes the marks, and she's happy. That's going to take a minute to sink in.

"Besides-" What a little gleam she's got in her eye. "I gave as good as I got." And with a mischievous little smirk she lapped at the dried blood under my bottom lip, before plunging her hands into my hair, and her tongue into my mouth.

She's happy. And the sex is "fantastic". Heh, high fives all around!

I think my brain is still muddling through all the recent turbulence, because I'm only half in on the fuck hot make-out session I'm apparently partaking in. Until she wraps her hand around me and starts stroking me against the uber soft skin of her kitty. Then I'm one hundred percent there and in the moment, all higher levels of thought pushed to the side. How can either of us possibly want more sex? I think I must have cum like, six times in the past 12 hours? Maybe more? But she's there, and moaning, and working herself over me, and who am I to say no? And the water's sloshing, but it's still soft. I make it so soft. Gentle teasing kisses, hands just ghosting over her curves. But the lighter I get, the more she pushes, the harder she pounds, until my hands are gripping the side of the tub in desperation as she's coming apart on top of me, all around me, pushing me along with her. And I think half the water's on the floor now. Soaking carpets, maybe dripping through the ceiling. But with her curled up on my chest and happy- She's happy- every thought in head on the topic of sex in the bath is overwhelmingly positive.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, that took a really long time. Sorry! I was having trouble with the tone and consistancy, etc. We lose the schitzaphrenic italics here mostly, and a bit of the funny, but there's extra hot to make up for it, and a smidge of heartfail. As a bonus, this chapter marched bravely off the beaten path I'd set for it, and since I accomplished nothing I'd set out to get to here plot wise, the end is looking farther and farther away. And I promise the next one won't take 3 months. ::cringe::


	6. Chapter 6

The shivering was what woke me up; not sure if it was mine or Bella's. I guess after that last round we both passed out, because now the little water left in the tub was decidedly chilly. We needed to get under some covers, stat. I debated the pros and cons of trying to get the both of us out of the tub, vs. waking up the beautiful girl currently sleeping on my chest. I finally decided to compromise on the side of safety and scrambled out myself before reaching back in for her. My goodness she was a deep sleeper. Once I got her settled back in my bed I realized I was vaguely starving. Did we even eat today? Shit. We're at my house and I'm letting her go hungry. Nice man, real nice. Didn't want to wake her up, didn't want to be away from her long… Something quick and easy but filling. I scanned the counters and I think I heard the light bulb over my head click on. A scant few minutes later I was sliding into bed with a plate piled with peanut butter and banana sandwiches and two big glasses of milk. Perfect!

"Babe, wake up hmm, I made us some grub. I know you're hungry…" I whispered in her ear, trying to gently lure her away from sleep. Had to keep her strength up if we were going to keep going on like this. And if I had a say in it, we definitely were.

It was a good thing I put everything over on the night stand, because the first thing she did at the sound of my voice, before she even opened her eyes, was roll towards me and wrap herself around me. Arms, and legs. _Can this happen always, please?_

"Mmmm, Emmett…" Her hands were in my hair, and she was- licking me? No-no, that's fine. "I was just having the best dream. We were in bed and you were touching me, so good…"

"Oh?" I… was suppose to be… there was something… Fuck it. "And where was I touching you?"

"Mmmm, it was so good, should I show you?"

"Yep, I think you clearly need to show me." Please-please-please-

And then she had my hand in hers and it was sliding down, down, down, and I just gave up complete control. She could have it. Do whatever she wanted with it. We should just start referring to it as Bella's hand now. That was fine, ideal really.

And then it was sliding over slick wet curves, soft grooves, magnificent places of unparalleled splendor. _Huh. Maybe I should consider a career in writing travel style brochures for girls' lady parts. Maybe just Bella's lady parts? Which were mine, so fuck that. No other visitors allowed. Trespassers will be shot on sight. _

I was exceedingly grateful when the sounds Bella was making while getting herself off on my hand (heretofore referred to as 'Bella's hand') knocked me off that little train of crazy and straight into plunging my tongue down her throat. Which I guess was my instinctual reaction to her little fuck me noises, which is just beyond spectacular.

I wasn't even participating, not really, as evidenced by my mental wanderings. So it had all the naughty hotness of a girl masturbating in front of you, plus the hotness of getting to touch her. Win-win!

I stayed passive and enjoyed the show as long as I possibly could, because how often is something like that going to happen? Well, now that it was her hand anyway… But! A guy's willpower is only so strong. And she was right there writhing and moaning, this incredibly irresistible siren, and I was more than ready to crash my boat upon her shore, if you know what I mean. And I think that you do.

Her breasts had been so sadly neglected during this time, that I felt that they were priority number one. I loved how tight and hard they got with my mouth on them, the feel of her nipple sliding across my tongue, the way it made her impossibly more slick under my fingers. Heaven. And Heaven when she released my, her, hand to pull me on top of her. Heaven in that time stopping moment as I pushed my way inside her. How could anything ever be this right? This good? It couldn't. It just was not possible. She pulled my hair and wrapped her legs around me and I was seventeen again reciting baseball stats and praying not to come so soon. This girl made me crazy. But I couldn't stop. And I remembered the bruises. And I tried to lighten up. But I couldn't stop. I was slamming her so hard and all I wanted to do was bite her. Fuck her hard and fast and deep and make her mine forever. So I locked my lips onto hers and begged her with my eyes to show me how to be gentle, how to calm down from this. I wanted to treasure her. But I needed to fuck her.

Her legs softened, just brushing my sides. Her hands found my face and her thumbs swept across my cheeks, my jaw, my eyes, my brows. And little by little I relaxed, and she relaxed, and it was sweet. And sweet was really, really nice. I was exhausted by our intensity together. I needed this. And I thanked her with kisses. All over her face, the corners of her mouth, her chin, as my hand slipped under her back, holding her close under her shoulders and then sneaking up to the sides of her face, where my thumbs found the places hers had on me. Whispering love with my fingertips across her skin.

_Wait. Which-what?_

And that broke the spell and the sweetness and the drone of batting averages, and before I could even catch a breath I was coming so hard I was seeing stars, and- _I loved her? Already?_

Well fuck.

* * *

It's short, but I couldn't fight that natural break right there. Silly me, I thought we'd get through their whole weekend together *last* chapter, and here we haven't even gotten through Saturday yet. I give, it's going where it's going. So... Since this seems to be expanding, I'm going to need a backstory for Mr. McCarty here. Any thoughts? I'm really just debating career specifics, wavering between something sporty and something blue-collar. With a trust fund thrown in to explain the loose ends. Of course. ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Y'all can thank Corinne Tate for this one, she kicked my butt into gear in the nicest way possible by going back and reviewing some old chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm, I think I love you too Emmie- Oh! Are those sandwiches? Yum!"

And with that I was pushed aside for a sandwich. Which is probably good, because I certainly needed a minute. Possibly many minutes. I love her? And I said it? Out loud? WTF? Ok. Well that's done so, no undoing it. Do I love her? Already? Ummm...

1. She is soft.

2. And smells amazing.

3. Is a fantastic lay.

4. Was totally awesome about the bruises.

5. Pretty much adorable.

6. And funny!

7. She told that chick in the club to piss off, so she's got some balls.

8. Understanding, exhibit E- Edward.

9. Pretty damn laid back. I have been basically holding her hostage for marathon sex the last 24 hours...

Cons: Edward went all bonkers around her, but that's not her fault. Uh... And I don't actually know anything about her. Well, she's sitting right there, probably a good time to work on that.

"Emmett!"

"Hmm?"

"Eat a sandwich before you pass out, you're all pasty."

"Oh. Yeah, ok. How about I eat and you talk?" _I believe I've already said plenty._

"What am I suppose to be talking about?"

"Just... stuff about you. Whatever you want."

"Ok. Um... Well Bella is short for Isabella, which I kind of mostly hate, and never use. Isabella Marie Swan. I just moved here a couple weeks ago after I graduated. I was supposed to teach kindergarten starting this fall, but then the enrollment wasn't as high as they were expecting, so now they don't need me and I'm not quite sure what to do with myself. My friend Alice convinced me to stay anyway since she loves the company in her big old house while I figure it out. So yeah. That's where I'm at right now. What's up with you?"

Huh. A teacher, huh? So she digs the little people. That's cool. Got to be pretty nice and patient and stuff to want to do that. More checks in the awesome column.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in a similar place actually. Trying to figure shit out. I like working with my hands." _Duh. Heheheh, she's aware..._"I tried college for a while, but it just wasn't for me. I was a lot happier with the work I was doing with Habitat for Humanity than my classes. I went through a couple different trades and ended up founding a construction company with my uncle Marcus, and it was doing really well, but it just- wasn't doing it for me anymore. It was just such a massive pile of paperwork, and contracts, and contacts, and schmoozing and bullshit. So this Spring I finally called it quits and sold out to him."

"How was that with your family? Sounds like it could have been kind of touchy..."

"Nah, it was fine. Marcus is a cool guy, and he had no trouble buying me out. It's not like I'd gouge him, and he's doing fine on his own. My parents were fine too, they could all see I wasn't happy anymore. I fought it for a while, it wasn't a rash decision or anything. But I still think it was the right one."

"So what do you do to keep busy these days? Besides lurking in dark clubs looking for unsuspecting girls to drag back to you lair?" She couldn't even keep a straight face while she said it. And the terrible accent she used for lair finally set her off in a fit of giggles.

"My lair? Did you see all these beautiful windows? High ceilings? Crown molding? Woman! Your going to get it now!" As I reached for her with wiggling fingers she scrambled backwards still laughing.

"No! No tickles! Noooooooooo" She managed to slide off the bed and get a head start on me down the hallway, but I was right behind her and gaining fast.

"Nononononono- ACK!" I'd gotten an arm around her waist and swung her back into me at the end of the hall and proceeded to _tickle the shit out of her_. _Haha! Take that!_

I gave her a breather when she started pleading ever so sweetly for mercy. I was merciful minded indeed after watching her luscious self bounce down my hall, feeling her wriggling against me trying to get away, and now having her out of breath and clinging limply. Yum.

"Naughty little girls that try and run away get carried back to bed." And with that royal proclamation I swung her up and over my shoulder, giving the lovely little rump next to my face a warning swat. Her moan caught me off guard. The carrying? Or the swat? _Spirit of discovery, scientific method and all that. _I swatted again. The moan was louder this time. She likes that, huh? Adventurous little thing isn't she? Well, if she liked it enough to moan, and I liked the moans I guess this'd work out pretty well for the both of us.

"You are a naughty little thing aren't you?" "Mhhmmm"

My hand was running all over that delicious little ass petting and grabbing, and occasionally swatting. And then I realized I'd stopped walking, and we were already back in my bedroom. _Woops. And also yay._ This girl had me so damn distracted!

I plunked down on the edge of the bed and pulled her off my shoulder and over my lap.

"And I'm sure you know what happens to naughty little things?"

"What?"

"They get punished."

And with that I started smacking in earnest. Solid spanks of my flat hand all over that pretty little ass until it was pink and glowing. Not hard, not to hurt, and never near those bruises on her hips. And she was loving it, writhing around, crying out, and calling my name. Calling louder when I wrapped my hand in her hair to keep her in place. What a sweet fucking sound. God, I couldn't take it anymore! The moment I slipped my fingers between her lips, she slammed back into my hand and screamed louder than any of the others, shuddering and collapsing across me with the force of her orgasm.

"Jesus Christ Emmett, I... wow. I just- Thank you?" She looked dazed, and happy, and possibly a little confused.

"Never done that before?" She just blushed and shook her head. "Me either."

"But- but you- you just did it!"

"Doesn't mean I've done it before. I could tell you wanted it. And I like giving you what you want."

"Oh Emmett!" Her eyes were all big again, and kind of wet looking as she climbed up into my lap and wrapped herself around me, kissing me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

AN- I had such a snarky ending at first, but I just couldn't leave it like that. I've been worried about getting to actual plot, but apparently I shouldn't have been. I think I'm going to have to pry these two out of their sex hazed bubble when the time comes. But it is only Saturday. And I was thinking of making it a long weekend... ; D


	8. Chapter 8

::waves timidly:: Hi. Not dead. Still writing. This is little, but little's better than none, yes? And I finally worked out my plot bumps, so I really want to jump into the next one. The epilogue's done, we're almost there. I don't dare make any promises because I seem incapable of keeping them, but it is lovely and inspiring to see the alerts for new people favoriting, alerting, and reviewing. Thank you all, I really do appreciate each and every one.

* * *

Wow. I really do love her. Well that's a mind fuck. Jeez, when was the last time I loved something? Maybe that puppy I got when I was 8? He was pretty awesome. Isn't it too soon though? But she said it too, so at least we're on the crazy train together...

"You know what else I love, Emmett?" Oh my god, that voice in my ear. It melts things. Like thoughts, and reason, and-

"This." Her hand. My massive hard-on. Sooo good...

"I like it here." Squeeze.

"And I like it here." Pushing me back on the bed, slipping between my legs, and sliding it into her mouth.

"Oh, Christ!"

"But most of all I like it right here." Crawling up and over me and onto me. How can it still be this good? How can every time be so fucking good? Oh god, her hair's slithering all over my shoulders. It feels like silk, or fingers. It sort of tickles, it's so soft, but it feels amazing. Every piece of this feels amazing. "You make me cum so fucking hard. I love cumming on your big-" Slam. "Hard." Slam. "Cock."

Oh my god. And with that I picked her up and off, threw her down beside me and dove face first between her legs. Because Jesus Christ, I was about to embarrass myself like a 16 year old and I needed a minute to calm the fuck down.

"Oh- oh- oh- Fuck!" I guess that means my time out worked for her too. Two orgasms later and she was pulling my hair and mewling "please, please, please" like she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to, so I pulled her to the edge of the bed and threw her feet up on my shoulders. I was grunting with every thrust, echoing with the slap of my body against her thighs, and her moans. I loved the way her breasts rippled with every thrust, they were pink and cream and so beautiful. And I never wanted another fuck anywhere near them again. I dropped her legs off my shoulders and onto my arms so I could get my mouth back on those luscious tits, cover her with myself, claim every inch. She ended up curled under me, my hot breath pounding her neck as I crushed her to me and grunted with every thrust- "You're mine!"

Then it was "You're mine."

And after it was over and we were curled slick and sweaty around each other it was "You're mine?" in the most sad little whisper I've ever heard come out of my mouth.

"Always and forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Tada! : D

* * *

"Stupid -mumble mumble- Alice. Stop... ringing! -mumble- alarm!"

Blankets pull, and I opened one eye when something jostles me.

"Hello?"

Bella sounded like she was literally still sleeping.

"Oh. Um. … Bella? It's nice to meet you too? … Yes m'am. … I will. … Yes, I promise. … Ok, you too."

Click.

"Emmett!"

"What just happened?"

"Your mother! And I picked up the phone! I didn't mean to! And I just- And then she- She's so nice."

"Yep, it's disarming isn't it? Snows me every time. So what have we agreed to now?"

"I just- I didn't mean to! I was asleep, and the ringing, and-"

She was starting to flail so I pulled her under the blankets with me and cuddled her tight.

"This is our cave. Everything's ok in here. Your only jobs are breathing. And cuddling. You get it?"

She nodded until I was worried about her neck and then buried her face against me. After her breathing calmed down she wrapped herself around me like a spider monkey. Seriously, every limb! _I wonder if I could just walk around all day like this... Ok- weird in public maybe, but around the house? It had merit._

"She said I was suppose to remind you about brunch. And that I have to come. And she can't wait to meet me! Oh my god! Emmett!"

"Shhhh, shhhhh, you're fine. Let's go back to breathing and cuddles for a sec." I rubbed circles on her back until she stopped threatening to hyperventilate.

"Do you have something against brunch? A prior traumatic event? A phobia of pancakes?"

"Well... no."

"Then I promise this will be all good. My mom is an amazing cook, and my family is super nice. Well, except Edward, who's nice but retarded. Maybe I can get mom to lock him in the attic until we're done?" The plan had merit.

"Emmett! Well... maybe. We'll see how demented he is. Maybe he has a morning class?"

"Yeah right, nobody in their right mind would miss Mom's brunch! Although sometimes I do get forgetful, hence the call."

"But. But- Meet your parents? Really? Just because I accidentally answered your phone, and your mom is wiley doesn't mean-"

"I want you to."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yep."

"You're sure? Isn't this suppose to be important?"

"Yes and yes."

"Oh."

"Mmhhmm."

Bella looked kind of dazed as we scavenged coffee and hopped in the shower.

"Bella? Is this too much? It isn't for me, but you can tell me if it is for you, and I'll understand." _I'll pretend like I understand at least, and if I cry a little we're in the shower so I've got camouflage..._

"Oh- No! It's not. I-" Instead of finishing she threw herself into my arms and kissed me like her life depended on it, and when she pulled back I could still see the tears in her eyes under the water. "I just love you so stupidly much, and my brain is screaming about it all being too fast and such, such, such a bad idea, but it's just this tiny voice and it's pushed all the way to the back by how incredibly happy I am, and how my heart swells every time I touch you, and how I never want this weekend to end!"

"I never want it to end either, I never want to stop touching you, hell, I was thinking about just carrying you around with me all the time this morning, my little monkey." We both laughed at my idiocy, until I was distracted by all the wet slippery flesh sliding against mine as she threw her head back and her breasts bounced.

"Little monkey, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. In the cave. Spider monkey." The water was rolling down her curves and I wanted to catch it on my tongue.

"Let's see if this little monkey can climb..." Arms sliding up my arms, around my neck, as I brace myself against the wall her legs slide up my legs, and she's shimmying all that wet deliciousness up up up. She's got her legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms around my neck, and those perfect glistening breasts are right in my face. Jesus. She's so proud of herself she gives a little bounce and a squeal, and then it's different noises because I'm lapping up all that water with broad strokes of my tongue. She tastes so good, before I know it, before I've thought about it, I've got her pressed against the wall and I'm sliding, sliding, sliding all over that wet pink perfection.

"Oh god, Emmett, please! Ohhhh!"

I push in, and I'm home. She's looking right into my eyes, and we can't get any closer but I never want to be farther apart.

"I love you. I love you so much, Bella. You can't ever leave. This is home now. This is perfect. We shouldn't ever let it end. Please!"

"Yes."

"Please!"

"Yes!"

"Please!"

"YES!"

And then we're boneless on the floor of the shower, trying to catch our breath, and I pull her farther into my lap because I don't want any part of her touching the cold floor. Or maybe I don't want any part of her touching anything but me. _Jealous of the floor now, are we? _Maybe... Shut up.

And right when I think it's a miracle the hot water hasn't run out yet, it does.

"Fuck, that's cold!" And I'm grabbing her up and dashing out probably much faster than is wise in a shower, but we're good, and I snatch towels on my way and we crash back into my bed. Maybe she'd like to play the floor is hot lava game? For the rest of our lives? Well, I guess we'd get hungry. How about the ground outside my house is hot lava? _Whipped! _Nah, I'm just a planner. I'll figure it out.

* * *

A note/pleading comment about reviews- They're important, I love them, and they make me super excited to jump back into writing. I know it's hard sometimes to think of what to say, I know I'm not always a great reviewer, but it means a lot to take the time to hit that button, even if all you've got is "That was great!" or "'x line' made me laugh" or "hawt". I often wish their was some button I could push just to make note of the fact that I am indeed reading and enjoying a story, like a gold star or something, but we don't. All we've got is that review button and our own words. I will never put a review requirement for updates, I think they're crass and terrible and I hate them. I just want to encourage the thousands of people that have been reading without reviewing, that I would genuinely love to hear from you, whatever you have to say. Thank you!


End file.
